


Wonderful to be right.

by Pressth27



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends to Lovers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pressth27/pseuds/Pressth27
Summary: Eventually, you understand, some things have changed.But not the wonderful feeling of being right.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Wonderful to be right.

**Author's Note:**

> hey there!  
> This is my very first work ever....  
> written for an English assignment, after attending a lecture on Virginia Woolf and the stream of consciousness, I was undecided whether to try to post it here or not, but then I told myself " there's no harm in trying!"
> 
> English is not my first language, so don't be surprised if there are mistakes (I take full responsibility).  
> I know it's not very long, but I hope you can enjoy it anyway!

In all fairness, at that moment, the reason for being there was completely unknown.  
Sitting on the bleachers in January, in the open air and with the ice-cold wind blowing in everyone's faces is certainly not one of the greatest joys ever experienced; add to that the sporadic eye-watering gusts and one can easily admit that it would be far better to be anywhere else.  
Yourself included.  
Not to get you wrong. Football fields are by any means your favourite places to be, but normally it is when you're on the pitch too.  
Not when you're stuck behind the fence. Nor when your whole face is turning to ice.  
And most definitely not when your sweatpants are damp from the seats and your leg is stretched out and strained, surrounded by a brace that weighs more than a sack of potatoes.  
You could have stayed in California.  
You can’t really enjoy the match at the moment.  
Watching 22 people running after a ball can be a bit boring and maybe even idiotic, you must concede. Just as you admit that you are quite the hypocrite when you get annoyed if people say football is stupid.  
You know your team will lose. The opponents play too dirty and your teammates are getting intimidated.  
You are well aware it's kind of selfish… but, you're glad that you're not playing and that you can witness your team's debacle. Sometimes they make fun of you for being different, for having different interests from their own; not that it bothers you. You are used to it. You know they care about you and somehow, you reciprocate the affection.  
Although, sometimes, you find it amusing to see them struggling. It's not very comradely but hey... you can't help but be blamed, can you?  
Speaking of team spirit, in the seat next to yours sits the only person you've ever really gotten along with and actually cared about among all your teammates. Now, she's a player of the opponent team. It's been about 25 minutes since she got up and left you in the cold. Maybe 30.  
Best buddies since you were 12. You know you don't need to turn to know it's her.  
However, a force foreign to your will urges you to look.  
You scan her from head to toe. A small smile spreads across your face.  
Six and a half years is a long time; but the long locks held in a ponytail don't change. You always thought they looked better untied: free and wild... should you tell her?  
You have finally become taller than her; the satisfaction you feel since she can no longer joke about your shortness is endless. Now the effort you make to move around on crutches is enormous and it gets you shorter: your slight hunchback shows it.  
Screw that girl who broke your knee.  
You two don't utter a word. She solely shoves a steaming glass of Starbucks into your hands. Frozen hands burn as much as your throat does when you chug the hot cocoa. The scent lingers in the air.  
Blowing on your hands, you frown and ask her where she got the Starbucks cup from.  
Shrugging, she stares at you in amusement and chuckles.  
You don't know whether to be offended or thank her; but the last option seems to you the most appropriate when she answers you. Her words are gentle on your ears.  
She was gone for so long because she went straight to Starbucks, you understand.  
You kept track of time as you twiddled your thumbs, pretending to be interested in your teammates.  
She pretty much missed the entire first-half - lucky her. She did, but just because she knew you were cold - not that it took a genius - and that you had never tried a Starbucks drink… what a terrific dork, you think.  
Now warm hands are against the cold metal. You nudge her with one of your crutches as a thank you. Both of you start laughing without a real reason; the other people's stares just tickle the back of your heads. You don't care about anything except each other. Wonderful feeling isn't it? Few people know you there. Few parents of some teammates, people from other UNC teams... but no one else...everyone is focused on the one-sided game. You are not important. Just two silly girls thinking about something else.  
When the cheering rises, it becomes the background to your chatters. Even though there are not even 5 metres between you two and the others, it feels like you are far away. In a parallel universe.  
Interested only in what you are telling each other. Time ticks away slowly; to you it seems like hours. The match ends. Stanford lost 3 to 1.... you laugh and she does it too, looking towards the crowd gathering in the middle of the field.  
Some people are celebrating, others are devastated...reflecting on it, you don't understand the reason for this dejection. The game wasn't even the Championship final... but you get it. It's terrible to lose like that, but in the end football is just a game. The real challenge is off the pitch. There's no reason to get frustrated over a game. You still fail to understand.  
However, what did you say?  
It is wonderful to be right.  
Her words come muffled to your ears.  
Again, you don't quite catch on. It's becoming frequent; not caring about the rest; falling behind. Even now.  
You turn to look at her, still a little out of touch with the world.  
When she thanks you, a grin spread on your face.  
Here's the reason you were there… worth it. 

The warmth of the sun's rays on the skin is the best feeling you have ever experienced.  
The heat is getting to you, replacing the previous feeling of cold. You were just imagining it.  
You open your eyelids; the wind throws grains of sand into your eyes: just annoyance.  
The cries of happiness of someone in the distance, the closer chatter of groups of people, the sound of splashing water and waves. Everything is just a continuous buzzing to your ears.  
The scars on your knee stand out pale but clear against your tanned skin. They no longer hurt.  
The fabric of the beach towel beneath you moves. You smile. She must have come back from the water - drops of water have splashed onto your dry skin, cooling it down.  
You turn your head in her direction.  
The locks are dry and a little longer than they were nine years ago, you note.  
She speaks. But as always you don't immediately catch what she is saying.  
You let the chaos around be the background to her words.  
After all, not much has changed.  
Dazzled, you glance at her as she unties her hair, smirking at you. Shaking it, she mocks you.  
Now, you fondly observe her and her free chestnut locks... the gold ring on her left finger shines through her hand-waved hair.  
What a dork.  
Eventually, you understand, some things have changed.  
But not the wonderful feeling of being right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)  
> Comments, criticism and advice are always welcome :)


End file.
